


Dreams of Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the AtS Episode Hero. Cordelia doesn't think she can do it but Doyle has faith in her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dreams of Goodbye  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Allen Francis Doyle/Cordelia Chase (implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (angst)  
>  **Word Count:** 216  
>  **Summary:** Set after the AtS Episode Hero. Cordelia doesn't think she can do it but Doyle has faith in her.  
>  **A/N:** written for mini nekid guest Doyle at nekid_spike

Tears ran unchecked down her face and her voice trembled as she whispered, “How am I supposed to say goodbye to you?”

“Ah, love. Please don’t cry.” Doyle reached out to brush the tears away but his fingers never touched her skin. 

Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingertips. “Please tell me how I’m supposed to...” _If only she'd realized sooner how much he had come to mean to her._ She hiccuped before she added, “I can’t do this without you.” 

A sad smile curved his lips. “You’re Cordelia Chase, there’s nothing you can’t do.”

Fresh tears scalded her cheeks at his words. “But we should’ve... we didn’t even...” Her words were laced with regret. 

“None of that now.” Doyle gave her a stern look. “What’s done is done. There’s no going back.” With a quizzical look on his face he leaned his head to the side. “I still wonder if you could have learned to love a....”

For a brief moment a demon stood in Doyle’s place before he changed back and slowly faded away.

 

“No! Doyle! Please don’t leave me!” Cordelia jerked awake. Her face was ravaged by her tears and the dream that had caused them. “What am I supposed to do?”

_Live, Cordelia. Live for the both of us._


End file.
